


Matchmaker

by Rizeru_chan



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae cameo, M/M, Markson cameo, OcXJunior cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizeru_chan/pseuds/Rizeru_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam has a best friend, her name is Nakoudo. He knows that she can get anyone together with anyone since she has the ability to see the the fabled 'Red String of Fate' and manipulate it. She never changes, cuts, or tangles the strings though, she does the exact opposite, she heals, strengthens and straighten's out the strings. She believes that they are like that for a reason, so of course when he asks her to fix his, since he obviously won't end up with anyone he likes, she refused.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>I originally wanted this to be a Naruto fic, but I changed it to YugBam. Nakoudo is an oc I made up just now =^-^= hope you enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May You Please Fix It?

"No" she replied instantly. I pouted up at her, making my chocolate brown eyes stand out as my bottom lip became puffier along with my pale cheeks. She stared down at me and shook her head while smiling. Making her earrings chime and wavy brown hair fall over her shoulders even more than before.

"But Nakoudo~!" I whined, grabbing her hands and shaking them, making her small frame shake as well. I heard Junior cough from behind her but I didn't have time for jealous boyfriends right now.

"Bam, you know begging and puppy dog eyes don't work on me." She laughed when I groaned more, pulling on her arms.

"But why won't you?" I finally let go when her overprotective boyfriend stood behind her and held her around the waist, stopping her from moving. She looked like she knew he was going to do that, heck, I knew that he was going to do that. I saw her move her bracelet covered arm up to pat his head. I know it's wrong for me to be mad at them right now but I couldn't help it. I wanted that.

"I told you, I can't see your red string! I promise you that I'm not lying." Her eyes turned a dark shade of red and she looked around. I knew she was looking at the several, invisible, red strings all except mine at least.

"Bambam, I don't see anything on you, I promise." Her eyes turned back to the usual brown when she looked straight at me. "The person you're going to fall in love with is probably another Matchmaker, I can't see a Matchmaker's string. Not even my own." I glared at the couple, Junior was still hugging her from behind, I saw him hug her tighter when she said that, and she wasn't making any move to push him away. She stood there, probably leaning against him, comfortably in his arms.

"Maybe, I just don't have one and you have to make me one! Maybe, there's someone out there that doesn't have a string either, and we need you to connect us together!" I wasn't going to give up, Nakoudo will help me with my string, she helped everyone else.

"Sorry Bambam, but there's a string for everyone, I know it. Plus, I can't make one. Don't worry though. You'll find someone." She smiled at me. I saw Junior whisper something into her ear. She shook her head and he whispered something else. She kept shaking her head. I guessed that he was asking her if they could leave now.

I sighed and looked around the small food court. I came and interrupted their date, but this has been bothering me for a long time. She untangled Mark and Jackson's, and she fixed Jaebum and Youngjae's strings. Her own string even untangled its-self so I was the only one that was single in our little group. I looked at the couple again and Junior was glaring at me. I took that hint and stood up, he wanted to continue their date. In the corner of my eye, I saw Nakoudo scold him for being rude.

I walked home in silence, I asked Mark and Jackson to drive me there because I really wanted to talk to Nakoudo but I didn't know that she would be here with someone. I looked up at the sky and thought about tomorrow. We would be going back to school and the weekend would be over. I would go back to being the 7th wheeler again. Maybe I could call in sick, but Nakoudo would know and confront me about it. I could just plain out ditch, but then everyone would confront me about it.

Being single sucks. There are so many sayings that tell me that being single lets me be free and independent, but I'm not the independent type. I want someone to lean on, my whole life it had been Nakoudo, but she had someone else now. I sighed in realization that I was being left behind. It hurts to know that they try to break away from their couple-time activities to hang out with me, but even then I feel like an extra. I looked back down when I felt the familiar feel of stepping on grass. I didn't know I walked to the park.

"Hey watch out!" A voice called for me a little too late. When I looked up I saw a ball coming at my face as fast as a car, I tired to dodge it but it still hit my left cheek, causing my head to turn and tears to rise. I hissed in pain and cupped my cheek. If I didn't get this taken care of soon, it'll be really noticeable and Nakoudo would scold me like the mother bird she is. I stood and stumbled for a moment before trying to make my way home.

"Hey!" I turned around to see a really tall person coming towards me with my wallet and phone. I grumbled to myself, how did I not notice they were gone? "You dropped these, I'm sorry about hitting your face earlier, I should have waited for you to pass." His voice was gentle and it didn't match his height at all. I looked up at his face with one eye, I was covering the other one with my hand.

"Do you live far from here? I live right over there." I looked in the direction he was pointing. I nodded quietly, feeling intimidated by the large man.

"Do you wanna stop by my house so you could, at least, get something cold on the way home?" I nodded again and he took my free arm, dragging me across the road. My phone and wallet were still in his other hand. When he opened the door a woman immediately came up to us and began scolding him when she saw my cheek.

"Kim, Yugyeom, what have you done to this poor boy? He has such a pretty face and you went and damaged it! How could you! Come in quickly! Get an ice-pack for him! Wrap it in cloth so it won't be too cold and give him frostbite!" She continued to shout commands while dragging me over to a couch to lay me down. The tall man, Yugyeom, ran around the kitchen.

"I-i'm fine really" I tried to protest but the overly-kind woman shushed me, telling me that it's all her brother's fault and that I needed to rest now. She didn't even know me and she was so concerned. Yugyeom came back with an ice pack wrapped in a white cloth. When the lady took it from him she immediately pressed it against my cheek. I winced a little at the cold but got used to it.

My cheek felt numb and she took the ice away for a while to scold Yugyeom more. He apologized to her and explained to her what happened. I saw her nod in understanding before looking at me again. "Hello, what is your name?" She held out her hand. I sat up and shook it shyly.

"Bambam." My short reply came. They both nodded and I stood up when Yugyeom finally handed me my belongings. "Thank you for taking care of me, I should leave now. Thank you again." I said when I reached the door.

"Think nothing of it young one, it was all Yugyeom's fault, be careful on the way home!" She waved me off like she's known me for years. I noticed that she called me 'young one' when I couldn't have been more than a few years younger than her. Shaking my head, I thought about them the whole way home. They are really kind people, I'm surprised that I got out, I was expecting the whole thing to be a trap. I checked my phone and wallet and saw that nothing was where it shouldn't. Such nice people, I repeated to myself.

When I got home I pulled out my backpack and attempted to finish my weekend homework. I ended up wondering about what Nakoudo said. My lover might be a Matchmaker. I've heard that they are all kind and loving like Nakoudo is... She and Junior never fight, or at least, I have never seen them fight. Sure the part at the mall could be considered an argument, but it was because Junior wanted to spend time with her.

Giving up on my homework, I laid in bed and thought about everything, especially the fact that I was acting like a 13-year-old middle schooler. I was a Senior complaining about my love life. I puffed out my cheeks while flipping over to hug the pillow.

I thought back to the time when it was just me and Nakoudo, we would do everything together and tell each other secrets. We still share secrets, but she's probably at Junior's house right now cuddling. Realization hit me when I noticed I was acting like a neglected ex-boyfriend. Another memory emerged.

I remembered the time when I thought that I liked Nakoudo, she couldn't see the strings then, since we were 7 and she wasn't able to see them till 10, but she said that she knew we were supposed to be with someone else, her mother told her so. I laughed at the memory and sent her a small text about it. I knew that she would see it but wouldn't answer till later. It was worth sending, though, I wanted to mess with Junior, knowing that he would probably get jealous over the fact that Nakoudo and I were such close friends and I used to like her.

Surprisingly, my phone vibrated, telling me that Nakoudo replied. 'Not cool, he's mad. At you.' I couldn't help but laugh, he wouldn't do anything.

'Don't worry, tell him what you said back to me, it'll be all better' She didn't reply after that but I'm sure nothing major happened. I fell asleep in a much better mood than I woke up.

I was slouching in my seat on the bleachers, waiting for class to start as kids filed into the media center. This was the only class that I didn't have with anyone I knew. Sure it's halfway into the first semester but I didn't feel like making friends with anyone in dance. Thankfully, the late bell rang and we could start warm-ups and practices.

I was stretching when my teacher called attention. Still stretching my arms out, I walked over to the front where a familiar face was smiling nervously next to my teacher.

"Class, this is Kim Yugyeom," the name clicked in my mind, "he is new to this school and he as decided to join this class for his elective. Please treat him warmly," Yeah right, this class is full of cliques, "and he needs someone to show him around the school, any volunteers?" I looked around the room and saw that no one raised their hands. I wanted to laugh but my name was suddenly called.

"Bambam, please show him around school" The teacher stated. I nodded obediently and stood in front of the taller man.

"Nice to see you again." his gentle voice greeted. My mind took a while to realize that he was the guy from yesterday. Mentally slapping myself, I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, thanks again for yesterday." He nodded and I remembered what I was told to do. "Here, let me see your schedule." I held out my hand. I looked at the teachers and room numbers. "We have next period, and the last 2 periods together. Hold on," I handed him back his schedule and walked over to the teacher to ask her if we could leave so I could show him his classes. She nodded and returned to helping another student.

"Okay, so, let's go find your other classes," I said walking out the door with him behind me. It felt weird having someone taller than me be lost. Surprisingly, we were able to talk the whole time, whether it was about school or random stuff that popped up in our heads. When we finished, it was already time for second period.

"So when did you move here?" I asked curiously.

"Last week, my sister brought me in, telling me that this school would be perfect. But she couldn't enroll me till now." He shrugged. I nodded.

"How's your cheek?" He asked. I gently pressed down on the slight purple area.

"Nothing too bad, you sister really helped me out back there. It would have been a lot worse if you didn't take me to your house." I let my hand fall back to my side, stopping when we reached the door. He raised his eyebrow and me. "Just a quick warning, my friends are very..." I paused trying to look for the right word. "open and protective. They are probably going to flip when they see my cheek, you did not do it okay?" I looked up at him while he nodded.

"Okay, well then, welcome," I said and opened the door to the crazy classroom.


	2. A Buddy

Just as I thought, Nakoudo ran up to me checking my face and questioning me about who gave it to me and who she had to beat up. Thankfully, Yugyeom followed my directions and didn't confess that he was the one to throw the ball at my face. Nakoudo wouldn't hesitate to beat him up since she hasn't even met him yet.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going and a ball hit my face." As the last four words left my mouth Jackson ran up to me and repeated what Nakoudo had been doing. Feeling my head turn from side to side, I looked at Yugyeom for help. He looked at me confused, I sighed and hoped that this torture would end soon. Thankfully, Mark and Junior pulled the two away, hugging them to keep them in place. Nakoudo remained still but Jackson moved so that he was the one hugging Mark. I laughed at them while rubbing my bruised cheek, telling them again that I was fine. I heard Yugyeom chuckle when Jackson and Nakoudo asked several more questions to make sure.

Oh yeah, introductions need to be made. I cleared my throat and gathered the attention of the group just as the last couple, Jaebum and Youngjae, walked in. No one else paid mind as the class filled with chatter. I spoke just loud enough to keep the attention of the 7.

"Guys, this is Yugyeom, he just moved here." I rested my hand on one of his shoulders instead of wrapping my arm around both of them, he would have to crouch down for me to do that. "Yugyeom, this is Nakoudo, Junior, Mark, Jackson, Youngjae, and Jaebum." I pointed to each person while saying their names. They all smiled back at him with a greeting. I wanted to point out that we were the only two that were single but that seemed harsh in my mind so I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, you have your next class with Youngjae, Nakoudo, and Junior, since fourth period is lunch you can just follow them to the lunch tables, and from there Mark, Jackson and Jaebum will take you to fifth period, then follow Jackson to sixth, and my class is right next to your guys's so we can walk to seventh and eighth period together," I explained to him in the simplest way I can. "If you need help just ask one of us." I gestured to the whole group before the bell rang. Yugyeom walked to the front of the room to be introduced while the rest of us took our seats.

We ended up taking the whole back row. Since there was an empty seat next to the window on my left, Yugyeom sat there. From my right was Jackson, Mark, Junior, Nakoudo, Youngjae, and Jaebum. I smiled at all of them before the class started. Thankfully, there were no seat changes considering that Yugyeom and I were talking the whole time, along with everyone else.

When second period ended, I waved goodbye to Yugyeom, Nakoudo, Junior, Youngjae, and Jaebum as Mark, Jackson, and I rushed to our class on the other side of campus like we always did. Sadly, our third period was Physical Education, which means we have to run more than we already did.

"Okay, ladies! Three laps around the field today! If you do it under 20 minutes you get extra credit now go!" everyone raced off, including Mark, Jackson, and I. Mark and Jackson were always the fastest ones in the class and they would always be first, it was like they were racing each other. No one knew who was faster, some days Mark would win and other days Jackson would win. On very rare occasions, they would tie perfectly. I was always after them if not, right up there with them, but that was when I felt like running. I watched as they did their little race thing. I decided to slow down enough so that I was running alone.

I enjoyed the silence, the only panting I heard was my own, along with the rhythmic thud of my shoes hitting the floor. My thoughts blanked out as the grass and surroundings blurred around me while I focused on the trail in front. I finally got out of my trance as someone yelled.

"Bambam! Good job, extra credit!" My teacher was patting my back and I smiled sheepishly, walking over to the panting couple that got there a few minutes before me.

"You look like you could still run" Mark commented when he caught his breath. I shrugged.

"I probably can, I wasn't thinking about stopping anytime soon, I thought I was still on my first lap." I sat down and drank from the water bottle Jackson handed me.

"What were you thinking about anyways?" Jackson asked, wiping his sweat away with his shirt, letting Mark sneak a peek at his happy trail. I shook my head knowingly at Mark, who just looked away blushing.

"Nothing really, my mind just blanked out." I extended my legs out and let my back touch the floor as my head landed on my folded hands. I looked up at the couple in front of me. Jackson was still wiping his sweat away and Mark, knowing that I was there watching, was trying really hard not to look at him. As people started finishing their laps, I sat up again and headed towards the locker room to change out of the sweaty clothes. I finished my water while waiting for the other two males.

"How did Nakoudo get you two together?" the random question popped into my mind while we were waiting in line for food. Mark blushed and Jackson hugged him tighter.

"She made us play a game." I nodded slowly, not wanting to know anymore seeing how much Mark was blushing. When Jackson saw his face, he began to laugh. Mark whined and hit him, telling him to stop making fun of him. I laughed at the couple banter and grabbed an orange and cheeseburger from the selection of food.

"Hey, there" Nakoudo waved, sitting next to Yugyeom. Jaebum and Youngjae were sitting across from them. I sat between Youngjae and Yugyeom as Jackson sat next you Jaebum and Mark next to him. Finally, Junior came and sat next to Nakoudo.

"So Yugyeom, you know who to do with after this right?" Nakoudo asked. I noticed that she didn't have a lunch again and I already bit into mine. I looked around and locked eyes with Junior, giving him a look. He nodded and held up his hand, signaling me to wait. 

"Uh, yeah I think so," he said scratching his head and biting into the chicken sandwich he had. He looked around trying to figure out who he was going to walk with afterwards. When he swallowed he answered with. "Jackson, Mark, and Jaebum." They all looked at me and I nodded, telling them that he was right.

"Nakoudo, where's your lunch?" Mark asked from across the table, beating Junior to it. She shook her head and leaned back.

"Not hungry, I'll eat when I get home" she stated as if no one would argue with her. I saw her protective boyfriend pick up a fry and hold it out to her. She shook her head but he still held it out to her. She rolled her eyes and took the fry. Junior seemed happy, only to give her a look when she put the fry in his mouth.

I showed everyone but Nakoudo 3 fingers. "On one say 'Nakoudo, eat it.'" I whispered into Yugeom's ear. He nodded and I began the countdown.

3

2

1

"NAKOUDO EAT IT" We all screamed at the female. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly took a fry from Junior's tray.

"You all act like I'm going to die if I skip one meal" She popped the fry into her mouth and chewed as we all explained to her why she needed to eat. Jackson said that she would get hungry during class, Mark said that she doesn't need to go on a diet, Jaebum said that Junior wasn't going to finish it anyways, Youngjae told her to stop lying, Yugyeom said that it wasn't good to skip a meal, I simply stated that she just needed to eat, and Junior said that he wanted to share.

She rolled her eyes again and ate another fry, making us all proud of what we accomplished.

"So, are there any teachers you hate yet?" I asked Yugyeom as the couples began chatting among themselves, I was glad that he was sitting with us, now I had someone to talk to. I heard him chuckle and he shook his head.

"No, the teachers here are nice, I've met them all already."

"I doubt that they're probably just nice because you're new" I finished my burger as he finished his sandwich.

"Well, maybe they are just being mean to you." He joked. I played along and fake glared at him.

"Are you trying to say I'm not a good student?" I threatened, trying to hold in my laugh.

He mock bowed in his seat and in a high voice he replied, "I would never insult the high and mighty all great Bambam" He barely finished his sentence before be both burst out laughing, catching the attention of the other 6 around us. We were trying to control our laughter to explain but every time we got a word out the other would laugh and we would crack up all over again. They all shook their heads and went back to their individual conversations.

Settling down little by little until all we did was snicker, we stood up to throw away our trash, taking everyone else's as well.

"My stomach hurts" Yugyeom stated while holding his stomach.

"My cheeks hurt from smiling so much." I laughed and tried to massage my face. It must have made me look weird because he started to laugh more. I shook my head and sat down again. "Stop laughing, my stomach is starting to hurt too" I slapped his shoulder playfully. He nodded and tried to hold in his laughter, failing miserably.

"Dang, what could be so funny that you guys are still laughing about it?" Youngjae asked from underneath Jaebum's arm. While Yugyeom continued to laugh, making me chuckle at times, I explained the whole situation.

Jaebum snorted and commented about me actually being a bad student. I stuck my tongue out at him, making Nakoudo laugh at the childish gesture. As the bell rang we all split into groups, I had my next class with Youngjae, Nakoudo, and Junior, walking with them, I turned and waved at the group walking in the opposite direction. tripping over my own two feet, Junior caught me and laughed at how clumsy I was.

"You're already falling for him? You just met him today" He teased. I frowned and punched him in the arm, not hard enough to harm him, just hard enough to get my point across. I heard Nakoudo and Youngjae laugh from my other side.

"Oi, no fighting" Nakoudo joined the conversation, teasing the both of us. Youngjae shook his head.

"Why do I have to have a class with these idiots? Jaebum help!" we heard him call out to his boyfriend. I gave Junior and Nakoudo a look and they nodded. All three of us smirked evilly before jumping on Youngjae, I hugged his legs, making him slow down, Nakoudo wrapped her arms around his middle, and Junior wrapped his around Youngjae's neck.

"Awww~ Youngjae don't you love us!" We all cooed at once. He said and face-palmed.

"Aaaiiish" he groaned.


	3. Twister

6th period ended and I was waiting outside Jackson and Yugyeom's class so I could lead the latter to our 7th period. Seconds later I heard Jackson's laugh and I looked inside to see Yugyeom laughing along with him. When both their bodies got out of the room they were still giggling. I looked at them with amusement.

"What's so funny?" I asked, walking next to them. Like earlier, Yugyeom couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain so Jackson went through the whole thing, having his sentences broken up whenever a really funny part came up.

"So we were sitting in class right" His overly excited voice made me nod. "Okay so we were sitting there, and we had a sub, so she didn't know that Yugyeom was new." he began laughing really hard, leaving me hanging on what happened. So far, all I got from Jackson was that since they had a sub, everyone changed seats and Yugyeom got to sit next to him most of the period.

"And then what?"

"A-and, Yugyeom went up to her near the end of class to tell her that he was new and he didn't know where to sit the whole time but she-" Jackson slapped is leg in laughter, his hyena laugh catching the attention of some rushing students around us. "she just looked at Yugyeom like that" I raised my eyebrow and looked at Yugyeom who nodded while laughing.

"She probably thought I was like 19 or something" His laughter filled my ears.

"She probably thought that you were hitting on her! Like you went up there and told her that just for a conversation." Jackson couldn't stop laughing "I mean, she blushed and stuttered and everything!" I let out a small chuckle imagining what went on based on what Jackson said. An old lady blushing because someone probably 10 years younger than her is flirting. As my laughter bubbled up inside of me, Mark showed up around the corner, looking at his boyfriend with his eyebrow raised.

"This teacher was checking out Yugyeom," I said, finally letting out my own laughter. The picture of an old lady trying to flirt with a poor 17-year-old flashed through my mind repeatedly. Mark rolled his eyes, not seeing anything in the situation funny, maybe because something like this happened to him before. Remembering what happened I started to laugh harder.

"Jackson, you're going to get detention if you're late again," He noticed me laughing harder, I earned myself one more eye roll before he began to drag his boyfriend in the opposite direction, leaving me and Yugyeom chuckling with each other. Nearing our next class, we calmed ourselves enough to not bring any unnecessary attention to us.

Finally, school was over. We all had study hall together at the end of the day so we ended up walking out of the class in twos. The first couple was Youngjae and Jaebum, next was Mark and Jackson, then Nakoudo and Junior, then finally me and Yugyeom. I was being overly grateful that Yugyeom was there because if he wasn't, I would be walking out of the class like a loner.

"So what are we doing today?" I said, putting the question on the table. I saw shoulders bob up and down, all except Nakoudo's.

"Let's play a game," she said happily, maybe a little too happily. I saw the other two couples blush when they looked at each other but I didn't know why. Shrugging the curiosity off, I turned to her.

"What game?" I saw her smirk turn into a semi-evil smile,

"Twister. Let's go to my house! Yugyeom, do you think your parents would let you come over? Or do we have to meet them first." Her mood quickly changed as concern laced her voice.

"Uh..." He thought for a moment. We were all waiting for his reply. "My parents wouldn't mind." He said carefully. "I don't think my sister would either."

I saw confusion flash across Nakoudo's face but she didn't say anything else on the topic, she simply just took Junior's hand and lead us all to her house.

Looking up at the 3 story building, that I never seem to get use to, my mouth hung open in awe. I tore my eyes away and looked to the side and everyone, excluding Junior who has probably seen it over a million times, was gaping up at the building.

"Oh, c'mon you guys, the only person that should be amazed is Yugyeom, you've all been here before." She waved it off and unlocked the door, waiting for all our shuffling feet to enter.

"Nakoudo, I'm 75% sure that your house got bigger since the last time I saw it, and that was last week" I stated. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nah, you're just exaggerating, it's the same old house that it's always been." she signaled Junior to take us to the living room while she walked off in a different direction. "Just sit down on the couch and make yourself comfortable, if you want something, ask Junior!" she yelled from another place in the house. Mark and Jackson were sitting on the couch, talking to Junior, while Jaebum and Youngjae were talking to me and Yugyeom.

"I swear guys, this house got bigger." I leaned back against the couch and watched as the other three did the same.

"This house is huge! How does she afford it all by herself?" Youngjae exclaimed, "we could all live in here with her if she wants!"

Yugyeom and I nodded in agreement except for Jaebum who shook his head. "If she heard you guys, she wouldn't hesitate to take you in. You freeloaders" He muttered the last part under his breath, I pouted and punched his arm, knowing it wouldn't phase him the slightest.

"We aren't freeloaders." Yugyeom laughed at my over exaggeration just as Nakoudo came back with 2 mats decorated with colorful spots, and a spinner.

"Who's a freeloader?" She asked, hearing me.

"Jaebum" I stated quickly, earning a not-so-playful punch to the arm. I shrugged it off with a laugh before everyone got up to help set up the game.

"Grab a partner!" She said, running over to Junior and practically tackling him. I wrapped my arm around Yugyeom's knowing that the couples would want to be together. "One mat isn't big enough for the eight of us, so we'll do 4 on each." I scanned the 8 columns of colors warily.

"I don't think that 4 people will fit on one of those," Yugyeom said before I did. Nakoudo just shook her head.

"Sure we will! It'll be a challenge. Whoever wins gets..." She tapped her chin thinking about the prize "A free lunch from every single one of us" She clapped her hands, sealing the deal. Everyone nodded in agreement as the game began.

With everyone being flexible and bendable, the first few minutes of the game went by easily until I spun a color that made my foot move under Yugyeom's head. I had to face upward to complete the action and suddenly the game wasn't so easy anymore. My right hand was on green while my other was on blue along with my left foot and my right was now on yellow in front of Yugyeom's head. It was Junior's turn and he had to reach red with his right hand while his left was on blue and his feet were on yellow. He always got easy moves, I was starting to think that this game is rigged.

"Shit" I heard Jaebum cuss from the other mat. I craned my neck to see that he was on all fours above Mark who was in the exact opposite direction, looking up at him with a red face, I don't know whether it was from his efforts of staying up or the position they were in. Since Jackson and Youngjae were such lenient boyfriends, I heard their distinct laughs and I couldn't help but laugh along with them.

It was suddenly getting really hard to keep myself up and I forced myself to look away and stop laughing. I caught a glimpse of Nakoudo's face, normally, being the fangirl she is, she would be excited and jumping for joy but she had a small frown on her face and I saw her sigh. I would ask her about it later but right now I had to focus on not letting my aching arms let me fall. I looked at the position Yugyeom was in. He seemed perfectly fine with both his feet on blue and hands on yellow.

The game must have been going on for half an hour now and no one has gotten out yet.

"Dang, you all really want free lunch," Nakoudo said, out of breath. we all replied with equal panting. Thankfully, after a few turns, my position became semi-comfortable. I was in the corner with both my hands on green and my feet on yellow, watching everyone begin to collapse. Youngjae was the first one to lose.

"Fuck!" He couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed on top of Jackson, effectively making them both fall on the mat.

"Youngjae!" Jackson whined, making me laugh from my little corner. "I could have kept going!" I watched as he shoved the black haired man off him and got a drink. I heard Mark laugh at his boyfriend's attitude.

"Yeah sure go get a drink and don't ask" Nakoudo's voice held laughter, making her arms give out as her back connected to Junior's front causing them both to fall on the floor. Junior just groaned as he connected to the floor with her weight on top of him. "Well then." She sat up, perfectly sitting on Junior's lap, and turned to look at the 4 remaining.

"New game! It would be boring if there are two people on a mat." All four of us collapsed at the same time, grateful for the break. I shakily got up and walked over to get a drink with Jackson.

I checked the time and saw that it has only been an hour. "No way, I'm sure we took at least 2 hours for that."

"Daylight savings?" Jackson suggested. The whole room went dead silent as we stared at Jackson, all of us giving him questioning looks before glancing at each other. I let out a small snicker and the room was immediately filled with laughter.

"Jackson did you really just say that?" Mark leaned back on the couch laughing at his poor blushing boyfriend.

"N-nah, I was just kidding." he looked away, taking a sip of his water. I couldn't help but choke on the water I was about to swallow. Laughing and choking at the same time, I walked back over to the mat. Yugyeom's hand gently connected to my back repeatedly, trying to calm me down. I told him I was going to be fine through harsh coughs. He didn't buy it and continued the rhythmic patting until I calmed down.

"Finally, now that Bambam is okay, we can start the next round. You're not allowed to take your body part off the color unless you are switching it to another color. Junior, you'll roll for Mark, I'll roll for Bam, Youngjae for Yugyeom and Jackson for Jaebum. Ready?"

All four of us nodded as Nakoudo spun, making me go first. "Left-hand red, no moving your feet." She warned. That meant I had to lean all the way across the mat.

"Dang, extreme twister?" I heard Mark's joke next to me. Making Yugyeom laugh.

"Of course!" She handed the spinner to Youngjae.

"Yugyeom put your right hand on blue"

"Mark, right foot on green" I pouted since all he had to do was move his foot forward.

"Jaebum, right-hand yellow"

Commands continued to be called out and eventually, it got really hard to move from one color to another. Currently, I was twisted with my right hand on green and left on yellow, with my left foot on blue and the other on red. Extremely uncomfortable, I eagerly waited for my next turn. Yugyeom moved till he was over me and I suddenly wanted to stay in the position, unless I had to move the same body part to the same color it was on, any movement would make the positioning awkward.

"Bambam, right foot blue." I groaned and tried to look for a blue spot on my left side, I found one but it was too far for my leg to reach. Slowly, I moved my right foot to a more comfortable direction, causing my butt to be in the air, right underneath Yugyeom's crotch. I bowed my head in hopes that no one would see my blush. I started to notice the yellow dot beneath my face was so yellow, I love how bright it is.

I tried to ignore the fact that I heard Youngjae giggle after the sound of the spinner stopped.

"Yugyeom, right-hand yellow." I watched as his hand appeared in my peripheral vision, making me blush even more. I was seriously debating whether free lunch for seven days was worth it. I saw Mark collapse at his next command, knocking Jaebum to the floor as well. I gulped and willed myself to stay calm.

"Bambam, right-hand red." I breathed easily and reached over to the red dot. Sure I was in an uncomfortable position but I was out from underneath Yugyeom.

A couple more turns later, I was begging for the game to end because my nose was getting really itchy. When I leaned down to scratch my nose, Yugyeom accidentally kicked my leg and knocked me off balance. I gripped onto the mat, thinking that if I lost now, then I wouldn't be able to get free lunch. Sadly, my shoulder hit the floor, causing a groan to escape from my mouth and Yugyeom to win.

"Dang it!" I rolled over and looked at the ceiling, wondering what I would buy Yugyeom for lunch when it was my turn.

"It's okay Bam, you'll win next time" Nakoudo slapped my stomach making me groan more.

"I'm in pain, leave me alone" I curled into a ball as a bunch of hands hit my arms and butt a little harder than comforting. "Hey~" I whined, receiving chuckles and one more slap to the arm. I sat up to shoo them away.

"Don't be a sore loser, at least, you're not last like Jackson" Jaebum hugged me around the shoulders and pointed his thumb over to the other male.

"Hey! You're boyfriend was out first!" Jackson's voice echoed throughout the whole room.


	4. C'mon!

I was sitting in my room, looking at my phone, debating whether or not I should call Yugyeom so we could hang out. I was bored and I really didn't want to be alone on a weekend. All the couples were on dates so I didn't want to 7th wheel again.

Actually, this was the first time the whole group hasn't gone out together since Yugyeom came. I guess they just wanted to make him feel welcomed before they went back to their couple activities.

I looked at my phone again, I scrolled down to Yugyeom's name and my thumb hovered over the call button. My mind started to play out a scenario. If I called Yugyeom, I would have to be the one planning everything out and treating, I don't have that much money and I don't exactly know what to do. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Maybe, I could just walk around and see if I bump into anyone else I know... I stood up, checked what I was wearing. A simple white and blue horizontal striped shirt and some black jeans. I shrugged and headed out, it's not like I was going on a date. I didn't even look that bad, my hair was already fixed from the shower I took so it's all good.

"Bye Mom! I'm going out for a bit!" I yelled before shutting the door. I triple checked to see if I was forgetting any of the essentials. Phone, check, wallet, check, money inside the wallet, check, I.D., check. I thought about anything that I could be missing. "Oh yeah!" I ran back in to grab my ear-buds. I plugged them in and set the buds into my ear, leaving one out for two reasons, one, I need to listen if someone was telling me to move, two, it's broken. I played with the wire while making my way down the sidewalk.

I found myself at the park. I made sure to look up and check if there were any flying objects threatening to hit me in the face. When the coast was clear, I walked over and sat on the swings. Gently bringing myself back and forth I started to think about my so-called 'Red String of Fate' I haven't thought about it ever since Yugyeom came but now that I was alone again, the thoughts are coming back. I looked down at my blue shoes, they were probably going to get dirty if I don't take care of them. I kicked a little bit of sand before a shadow appeared behind me and pushed my back.

I gripped onto the chain of the swing, trying to regain balance before turning back and scolding whoever did that.

"Look here buddy-" I was cut off by Yugyeom's laugh. I immediately shut my mouth, instead, I settled for a small frown and swung backward in an attempt to hit him. It didn't work though and I almost fell again. "Woah!" I felt my phone almost fall out of my pocket and my earbud fell out of my ear so I took my hand off the chain, but it only made the weight uneven, causing my other hand to let go. Thankfully, Yugyeom caught me before I hit the ground. My calves were still on the seat of the swing and his forearms were underneath my armpits, thankfully, my ear-buds didn't land in the sand. My butt was probably a couple of millimeters away from the ground though I looked up at the man who caught me. "Uhh... Thanks" I said, successfully taking my legs off of the swing and standing up. "BUT WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Well, I saw you being all lonely and I thought you were sad so I tried to cheer you up" He smiled sheepishly. I laughed and shook my head.

"You wanted to make me feel better by almost pushing me off the swing and onto the sand?" I rose my eyebrow up at him, he smiled back down at me and nodded. I sighed in laughter and shoved his shoulder lightly. "Rude, I could have died." I heard him laugh and sit on the swing next to me.

"Nah, the worst thing that could have happened was that you ate some sand." He began to swing high, bending his long legs in an awkward position so that they wouldn't crash into the sand. After setting my ear-buds in my pocket, I began to do the same. I matched my kicks to his so that we would swing at the same time.

"So what brings you to the park?" I looked to the side, watching as the wind pushed his silver hair back, revealing his forehead.

"Nothing really, I was just bored. I'm guessing that's the reason you are here too." He said we were now swinging so high that our butts were coming off the swing and connecting to it harshly when we go backward. I felt my phone falling out of my pocket again and I tried to stop myself. I saw Yugyeom jump off his swing before helping me stop. I blushed at the simple action.

"I didn't need help." I pouted up at him he shook his head while laughing.

"Seems like you did." He teased and grabbed my phone out of my pocket before running away.

"Hey!" I yelled and scrambled off the swing to chase him down. Yugyeom was fast, he sprinted across the field while laughing, leaving me in the dust. I groaned and jogged after him fast enough to keep him in eyesight. He began to slow down and I took that as my chance. I sprinted towards him will all my might. I couldn't stop fast enough so when I collided with him, he hugged me and spun me around so we wouldn't fall.

"Woah there, I wasn't going to open it" He joked and let go of me. I pouted and took my phone back and set it in my pocket after checking my pockets to see if anything else fell out. I looked up at him while panting. He smiled and took my hand, bringing me across the street to his house again.

When he knocked on the door, the same hyper girl as always came out and greeted us.

"Hi, Bambam! Yugyeom, you got home earlier than I thought you were going to be. Where is everyone else?" She looked around for the 6 other people. 

"Oh, they are all on dates, I met Yugyeom when I was at the park." I pointed in the direction behind us. I saw her nod while a certain gleam in her eye shone. It was the same gleam that Nakoudo had when we were playing Twister.

"Well come in, come in. Yugyeom, like I said earlier, I thought you were going to be home later so I made plans to go out. I'm coming back at around 5 so in about 7 hours. There should still be some leftover food in the fridge but if you don't want it order pizza with YOUR money." She told us about everything we needed while she made her way towards the door. "Don't open this for anyone you don't know, be safe, and don't burn the house down if you decide to cook anything." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah, we know all of this already." Yugyeom shooed his older sister away before plopping down on the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" I shrugged.

"Anything is fine, I'm really indecisive so..." I trailed off, sitting next to him. I watched the number of channels change and a bunch of shows pop up. I heard him sigh and watched as a search bar came up and he typed out the name of something I don't know. I shrugged internally and went along with anything he wanted. Taking the chance, I started to listen to music again.

I moved myself to a better position after taking my shoes off. I was laying with my knees bent and pointed up while my head rested on the armrest with both my arms folded on my stomach over my phone. I looked and saw that Yugyeom had his right elbow on the other armrest with his legs to the side. His cheek was leaning against his palm as his left hand pressed buttons on the remote in search of a show.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. Lowering the volume on my phone slightly to hear his answer through both ears.

"It's my favorite movie that was made off the book. The movie was made by the same person so they are exactly alike." He furrowed his brow trying to find the right movie. "What are you listening to?" He looked my way and I showed him my phone screen. I watched him nod before he turned his attention back to the T.V.

"What's it about?" I asked, turning my head back to the screen, playing with the broken earbud.

"This guy gets a number and when he texts it he gets to know the other person and they fall in love." I heard the embarrassment in his voice while something clicked in my mind.

"Oh, Finding You? I love that movie." I remembered the first time I read it after Nakoudo told me to, and then we went to see the movie together.

"That's the title!" he grinned and began to type in the letters. "You've watched it before?" I sat upright while nodding, taking my ear-buds out again before rolling them up and setting them in my pocket.

"I read it too, I love how the author constructed the book, although, I wish that the title was longer." I watched as the movie cover came up, showing two guys, one with a backpack on his shoulder, and a hat on his head, while another guy was wearing a suit and both of them combined their hands to make a heart. 

"Why?" Yugyeom asked. I turned my head to gape at him.

"You really don't know?" he shook his head and I sighed.

"The title of the book is "Finding You" There are 11 characters if you include the space, and there are 11 chapters. If you look at the chapter titles, you notice that the first letter of every title spells out 'Finding You' if the book name was longer, then the book would be longer. I heard that Rizeru-chan does that with all her books" I watched as his facial expressions went from confusion to awe while I explained

"When did you figure that out?" He asked.

"I always look for those kind of things while I'm reading a story. I'm glad there's finally an author that does it." He stood up and I watched as he walked into another room. "What are you doing?" I asked watching his figure leave my eyesight.

"Looking for the book to see if you're telling the truth" He yelled back. A few seconds later he came back and flipped through the pages of the book to confirm that the chapter titles spell out the book title. "She's so clever, how did I not know this before? I read it about 10 times and I never knew that she did that."

"Well, I don't think a lot of people know that. I haven't told anyone about it." I shrugged as he sat down again, setting the book on the table and pressing play on the movie. I mirrored his position as we watched the beginning but we both sat up when the middle came around. Feeling the tears race down my cheeks, I wiped them away quickly.

Near the end of the movie, it was getting really hard to keep the tears in again, I looked over at Yugyeom and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. My eyes just dried from the scene of the seventh chapter. When the scene matched the cover of the book and picture of the movie, a tear rolled down my cheek before several others followed. I wiped my eyes with a smile at the happy ending, sighing when it was over.

"Movie gets me every time." I continued to wipe the tears out of my eyes and I let a small chuckle escape. I saw Yugyeom still staring at the screen as tears streamed down his face. I crawled over to him and wiped them away. Laughing when he blushed and pushed me away. "It's okay, I was crying too." I pointed to the tear stains on my cheeks.

"I wish she would make a Sequel," he said. I nodded in agreement and went back to my position before the movie started.

"Me too, but it's been over 3 years, so I doubt she will make another book on them."

"Awww, but I wanted to see them go on more dates" Yugyeom whined.

"I know, the way she ended it was so sudden and bittersweet but I can't help but love it." I groaned and pushed myself up so that my butt was on the armrest and I was looking at the upside down door. I wasn't expecting Yugyeom to tickle me and I flinched, arching up and hitting my head on Yugyeom's. Pain erupted through my skull and I groaned again.

"Owwww~!" I rubbed my head as Yugyeom bolted off the couch, I'm guessing he was going to get some ice. As I thought, he came back with an ice pack. As his hands gently removed mine from my head, he replaced them with the cloth-covered ice pack. I watched as his hand never let go of mine and he applied pressure to the bump in a caring way. I smiled down at our hands and didn't dare move anything. I sat there, enjoying the feel of being cared of.

After a while, my head felt better and I looked up to thank him. Then I remembered that I hit him too.

"Oh, your head!" I grabbed the ice pack from his head and did the same thing he was doing to me a while ago, except, I took my other hand out of his. I saw him bring his hand up and press against mine, making the ice press harder on the forming bruise.

"Thanks." I stared at our hands and then down to his face. He looked up at me with a lopsided smile and I felt myself leaning in. He let our hands fall to the side as we inched closer, I felt our hands lace again but right before our lips touched the door busted open and his sister came in.

I jumped back and turned to look at her, I felt a blush make its way across my cheeks and his hand let go of mine before she could see it.

"Eh... You're back. It's only." He paused and looked at the time, "12... I thought you weren't going to be back till 5..."

"Yeah, but they all had a sudden change in plans. Oh well, it's all good, I'll just head up to my room." She walked away, leaving Yugyeom and me in an awkward silence. I looked at the direction his sister walked in, wishing that she would come down and do something about the atmosphere. When she didn't come back, I looked back at the silver haired man. Thankfully, my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it was Nakoudo.

"Yeah?" I asked through the speaker as Yugyeom took the ice pack and set it back in the freezer.

"I have something to tell you"


	5. How Awkward

I walked home thinking about what Nakoudo told me, still playfully stepping over the cracks like a child. The whole time after she called me played through my head.

"Uhh...." I looked at Yugyeom as if I was asking if I could leave. I saw him nod and I began to put my shoes on again. I muted the mic on my phone to say thanks and gather my belongings I set on the table before telling him I had a good time, despite the fact that we got interrupted- I mean -almost kissed. I kept the last part in my head, though. When I unmuted my mic, thankfully, Nakoudo was still on the other side. I thanked Yugyeom one last time before heading out the door.

"I thought that you had a date with Junior." I pressed my phone against my cheek with my shoulder while I made sure I had everything.

"He's sick right now, I was taking care of him for a while but his mother practically kicked me out because she didn't want me to get sick, but anyways, the thing I have to tell you about." she cut off her slightly offended tone with a serious one. I dropped my shoulder and held my phone in my hand again.

"Which is?" I looked around, making my way to Nakoudo's house since that's where she most likely is.

"Yugyeom is a Matchmaker."

I stopped to make sure I heard that right. "He's a what?"

"A Matchmaker." She stated firmly through the phone speaker. So I heard it right the first time.

"And you know this how?" I continued to walk, seeing her street in the distance.

"Okay, so when we were playing twister, I got a feeling, like this instinct that Yugyeom was a Matchmaker but I didn't want to check since he was still getting to know me." I took my time walking to her house as she continued her story.

"But when we were eating lunch on Friday, I checked when he was choking and I started to pat his back, but I didn't see his string at all" She practically yelled through the phone.

"Maybe you just missed it, I mean, we were outside and you could have been looking.... at something else?" I sighed, realizing that what I said made no sense at all. How could you miss something that's not there?

"See! So I was thinking since you don't have a string either, the person you're going to fall in love with is Yugyeom!" I turned the corner of her street and saw her house at the end. 

"That makes no sense, wouldn't we be together right when we see each other like you and Junior?" I walked up her driveway and she opened her door right when my foot landed on the welcome mat. She hung up the phone and brought me inside.

"Depends what kind of Matchmaker he is." I took my shoes off once getting inside. When I stood up again she continued to drag me. "I thought I went over this with you?" she sat me down at the island in her kitchen and pranced around getting snacks and a drink.

"So anyways, there are different kinds of Matchmakers, those who put the two together, those who help, those who manipulate, those who change, and those who are just able to see and tell." She started my lesson on Matchmaker 101. "Those who see and tell can see all the strings but they can't do anything to them, those matchmakers can find their own partners. Those who manipulate can choose their partners, those who help and those who change instantly click with their partner and those who put two together can't find the end of their half unless their partner makes a move."

"So... Do you know which kind of Matchmaker Yugyeom is?" I watched as she shook her head slowly. My heart sunk with every turn.

"I know for sure that he's not one that can help or change, he would already be in a relationship. If he were a manipulator, I'm guessing that he would choose you already" I blushed and pushed her arm slightly. "And if he was on that saw everything, he would see his own and still end up with someone, so I'm guessing that he's a put two together type of person." She shrugged.

"So the one he is going to be with has to make the first move," I said slowly, drawing out every syllable.

"Yes, and he will end up with whoever makes a move on him. So, you should make a move." She smirked at me, taking a sip of her root beer as my jaw dropped.

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, you just have to stop being shy and make a move," she said while biting her straw.

"I'm not shy!"

"You are when it comes to dating" She set the cup down and pointed at me. "You need to flirt with him! Maybe you can start off with a slap on the butt whenever you say bye or a kiss on the cheek whenever you see him! You know, something subtle like that." She laughed and I ran out the door before she could offer anymore 'subtle' ideas.

She calls that subtle?! That's too straight forward, and we already tried the kiss part, it didn't end well. I felt my cheeks heat up and I closed my eyes to forget about it but it only resulted in remembering how close our faces were and that only made me blush more.

"Ahhhh!" I groaned in frustration, not even remembering how I got into my own room. All I felt was the pillows against my face as I thought about what I would do tomorrow. Why does everything always happen on Sundays? Why couldn't this have happened yesterday? I would've had a day to think about what I was going to do.

I woke up completely forgetting about what happened, that was, until I got to school. Right, when I saw Yugyeom laughing with everyone, except Junior who was probably still sick, my body deflated and I tried to walk as slow as I could. Of course, Nakoudo being Nakoudo, she saw me and dragged me over to them.

"Hi," I said to Yugyeom.

"Hi" He replied back hesitantly. Those were the only two words we spoke to each other the whole morning.

When the lunch bell rang, I made my way to the bathroom, faking that I had to pee. After counting to 10 and receiving some confused looks from the other occupants in the restroom, I walked back out through the semi-empty hallways to the lunch area, saying hi to everyone I knew in an attempt to make the trip longer. I'm sure that Nakoudo is going to be really mad at me but it's not like I would be giving her false information if I said I was in the bathroom.

"There you are!" She yelled from her seat when I came near. She scooted to the side to make room for me between her and Yugyeom. I stopped for a moment to 'stretch' before sitting down slowly. I saw Nakoudo's glare from the corner of my eye when I stopped to tie my shoe as well.

As the couples branched off to talk like usual, Nakoudo was struggling to get us to talk.

"So Yugyeom, Bambam, how was your guy's weekends?" I blushed and saw Yugyeom's ears turn red.

"Fine." He said I leaned back so my shoulder wasn't touching his. "What about yours?"

"Junior got sick, so here I am." She answered politely. "What did you guys do over the weekend?"

"Oh..." he started, "you know... we just hung out and watched a movie" he shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

"What movie did you watch?" She said. I closed my eyes, knowing what's going to happen.

"Finding You."

"WHAT?! BAMBAM YOU GUYS WATCHED MY FAVORITE MOVIE WITHOUT ME?! I INTRODUCED YOU TO THAT!" She shook me, eyes snapping open at the movement.

"W-well, we thought you were on a date, and this was before you called me..." I tried to pry her hands off my shirt.

I heard Jaebum laugh. "This isn't funny!" I said, noticing that with every shake, my back would hit Yugyeom's shoulder.

"She would have probably brought Junior along with her" He snickered. I finally got her hands off my shirt but I felt myself leaning backward. I tried to hold onto the table but I still slipped and fell onto Yugyeom's lap. I stiffened my body for a second, just looking up at a shocked, very handsome, face of the owner.

"Uhhh...." I blushed and sat up quickly, hitting my head in the process. "Ow!" I rubbed the forming bruise and something cold was pressed up against my forehead almost instantly. Knowing it was Yugyeom, I looked down while blushing.

"Bambam what did you do this time?" Jackson teased. I looked up to pout and stick my tongue out at him, telling him that I didn't do anything.

"So it was the table's fault?" He continued his teasing, making me sulk while the cold juice pack was pressed to my forehead. The juice pack was removed a while later but Nakoudo insisted on Yugyeom bringing me to the nurse just in case. I saw Mark give her a look and I didn't blame him. Nakoudo always said that school nurses did nothing but ask you what's wrong before giving you an ice pack and hoping you feel better.

"It's not even that bad" I argued, showing her my head.

"Just go just in case, I know you like sucking on the ice anyways so just go" She retorted, giving Yugyeom a firm look, causing him to grab my arm and drag me out of the cafeteria.

"Yugyeom, let go, it's not even that bad" I whined, thankfully it worked and my arm was released from the tall man's grip. I looked at the clean walls and blue lockers. "Let's just go back, it'll be gone before you know it."

"I think she's right, you should go to the nurse just in case," He said softly, still walking down the hallway.

"But it's not even that bad, just a little bump." He dragged me into the office and I looked around noticing that no one was there. "The nurse isn't even here, c'mon let's go," I begged trying to pull him back out the door.

"Bambam, just sit down, I'll get the ice." He said as if he was distracted. My butt found a seat as I watched him go into the other room with the freezer and grab a sandwich bag, filling it with ice then bringing it back to me. I felt the coolness of the ice against my forehead and I sighed thinking about how many times he has done this since I met him.

"I can hold it." I reached up to take the ice pack from him but he took it and set it back down. He kept his fingers loosely on my wrist while I stared at the tile flooring.

"What did Nakoudo want to talk to you about the other day?" His voice holding a bit of knowledge to it.

"Just about random stuff... You know..." I tried to avoid the topic.

"It was about me wasn't it..." he laughed softly.

"Sorry..." He moved the ice pack around a little.

"It's okay, she was kind of telling me about it before you came to lunch." He let go of my wrist to rub the back of his neck. I looked up, making the ice pack fall a little.

"What did she tell you?" The typical question came from my mouth as he fixed the position of the ice-filled bag.

"That she thought I was a Matchmaker, and she's right, I'm a put-together Matchmaker" I saw him begin to smile and I felt my eyes widen.

This means I have to make the first move...


	6. Making My Move

It's been four days filled with constant fails, yelling, and embarrassment. Every single day since Yugyeom and I went to the nurse, Nakoudo would find some way to trip me and make me land on Yugyeom in some way. Like on Wednesday, we were walking and she stepped on my heel making me fall forward a little bit just when Yugyeom was about to turn the corner. And at lunch, she would always move to make me sit between her and Yugyeom.

Thankfully, she didn't try anything this morning and I made it to first period without embarrassing myself. But then again, I didn't see Yugyeom yet. I thought that maybe he was just late so I continued the regular morning stretches that we always do while keeping my eye on the door. The late bell rang and there still wasn't any sign of Yugyeom. I thought back to yesterday and remembered him coughing a little during the last period. But he said he was fine.

"Well, of course, he said he was fine," Nakoudo stated when I brought up Yugyeom, "He didn't want any of us to worry, he's a Matchmaker after all" She shrugged like it was normal. I looked at Junior.

"What do you do when Nakoudo does this?" I asked, figuring that he would answer something like 'She gets mad when I stay but I stay with her nonetheless.

"There's nothing I can do really, she goes to school when she's sick, I'm just there to catch her if she falls." Jackson overheard the conversation.

"Awwwwwww so cheesy" He teased "But whenever Mark get's sick, I just stay home with him but when I get sick, Mark doesn't even visit me!" He looked at his boyfriend accusingly. The elder just shook his head with a mouth full of pizza.

"I visited you that one time," he swallowed before continuing, "and I ended up getting sick with you! Ever since then, when I try to see you when you're sick, you're mom kicks me out." I saw Jaebum pout from across the table.

"Youngjae, how come you have never visited me when I got sick?" He turned to the other black haired male with the unnatural frown.

"You're never sick!" Youngjae pushed him slightly, I watched Jaebum think of a time he was sick.

"He's right Jaebum, you're never sick." Junior laughed. Youngjae made a 'Ha' sound, causing the older man to grab him and hug him tightly. It looked painful from where I was sitting.

"You'll be there for me when I do get sick right?" Jaebum cooed uncharacteristically into a struggling Youngjae's ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, if you get sick, now let me go!" Nakoudo began to laugh, talking about how Jaebum was being an 'abusive boyfriend'

"No! It's not even hurting him see!" He let go of a panting Youngjae for examination. Once Youngjae was freed, he pushed Jaebum lightly, barely causing the other man to move. Everyone watched for a brief second before bursting into laughter, including Youngjae.

"Ha! Youngjae good job!" Jackson held his hand up for a high-five which Youngjae returned happily. 

"So back to Bambam," Nakoudo called attention, "You have to go see him after school and finally make a move."

"But he's sick, I don't want to bother him, or get sick like Mark." I looked down at the lame excuse.

"If you don't walk there yourself and take a picture with him as proof that you did, we will all personally drag you over there and throw you inside." Nakoudo's monotone voice threatened me. I looked up and around the table to see nods. I sighed and hit my face in my arms.

"Fine" I muttered loud enough. Cheers went around the table and Jackson's hand hit my back a little too hard for a congratulatory pat.

I was seriously wondering if I should turn back now, I was already at the park, actually, I've been at the park for over a half hour debating whether or not I should go in. I paced the sidewalk in hopes that someone would spot me and tell me to go home, that would be a good excuse. Like always, my luck went bad and instead of a neighbor, Yugyeom's sister saw me. She opened the door and beckoned me to come closer. I looked both ways before crossing the empty street.

As I did, I saw her quirked eyebrow judging me. "Whatcha doin' over there? Waiting for someone?" She opened the door wider and signaled me to come in.

"Kinda..." I was waiting for an angry neighbor to chase me away I said to myself.

"You're probably here to take care of Yugyeom huh..." I looked up at her wondering how she knew.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't come here to hang out with me," I opened my mouth the object but she cut me off when she said, "there's nothing bad about that by the way," I closed my mouth again as she continued. "You hang out with Yugyeom a lot so of course you would be worried" She counted with her fingers, "Plus your whole group just called for me to look out for you" I blushed and looked away. She giggled and pat my head like a puppy."It's okay, I'll tell them you came straight here and that you didn't do anything else like stay outside for who knows how long." She walked into the kitchen with me following behind her.

"So... What do you want me to help you with?" I asked, looking at the pot of soup.

"Bring this bowl up to Yugyeom and stay for the night? I don't think I'll be home because I have to head off to work soon, such bad timing really. Thankfully, your friends forced you to come here or else Yugyeom would have been alone, and that's never a good thing." she poured a bowl and set it on the counter before slipping on a business suit.

"Uh... I'll have to ask my mom" I made up more excuses, my mom probably wouldn't care and think that I'm over at Nakoudo's. She shook her head.

"I'm sure she'll say yes if it's to help a friend, it's helping me too so just ask. You know what to do when a person is sick right?" She pointed to me with her keys between her teeth, she was almost out the door. I shook my head slightly, the only experience I had with a sick person was watching over my little sister while my mother got the medicine.

I heard her sigh, "Okay well, make sure that he doesn't overheat too much if he gets a fever, set a cold cloth on his forehead and make him rest. Make sure he drinks a lot of water no matter how much he refuses. He has to take his medicine in about 3 hours so don't forget that." I nodded and she thought for a moment, "Oh, and make sure that he doesn't go out or do anything that could tire him out, like jogging, sex, cooking, or even walking. Just make sure that he stays in bed." She smiled before waving. "I'm off, good luck! Yugyeom is a grumpy pants when he's sick." She closed the door and locked it. I heard her car pull out of the driveway before I walked back to the bowl of soup resting on the counter.

With the bowl in one hand, I used the other to knock on Yugyeom's door. I didn't hear anything so I knocked again, this time, I heard a quiet groan and took it as a 'come in'. "Yugyeom I brought you soup." I saw him jerk around in his bed to look at me in surprise.

"When did you get here?" His voice was weak and I guessed that it was from coughing.

"Not that long ago," I replied walking closer holding the bowl out to him. I saw him sit up, well try to. I put the bowl on the side table next to his neat bed before fixing his pillows and helping his upper body lay on them. "Is that okay?" I stood and looked at him. With a gentle smile on his face, he nodded. I saw his hand reach out for the soup and I shook my head, taking the bowl away and holding it out of his reach.

"Bambam, I thought I was supposed to eat it"

"I'll feed you." I took the spoon and blew on the steaming soup before holding it out to him.

"Bambam-" I cut him off with the sternest look I could give. He didn't look scared but he kept quiet and ate. 

"You take care of me all the time, it's about time I repay you," I said after a few spoon fulls of soup. When he swallowed, he shook his head.

"I do it because I want to so-"

"Then I'm doing this because I want to." I cut him off again. I saw the bowl almost empty. I fed him the last bit before asking, "Want more?" I saw his silver hair move side to side, indicating a shake. I puffed out my cheeks and thought about what to do now. I reached out for his forehead. He must have known what was coming because he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the back of my hand. 

"It doesn't feel like you have a fever..."

"I don't, which is exactly why you didn't need to feed-" He was interrupted by a fit of coughs. I winced slightly, I could almost feel how much his throat hurt. I looked around the room for any kind of beverage. I grabbed the glass of water on his dresser and handed it to him, he drank slowly since he was being interrupted by more coughs. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down whenever he swallowed.

I tore my eyes away when he caught me staring. I took his cup after I stood up, "I'll go re-fill this" I stated before walking out of the room without a second thought.

As the water filled the cup, I thought about how much of an idiot I was, I don't know what to do, and I was practically forced to come here, not to mention my hand was getting wet.

Wait, my hand was getting wet. I looked down and saw that the cup was overflowing. I quickly ripped it away from the dispenser, causing more water to spill on the floor. I set the cup on the counter before grabbing paper towels and wiping up the mess I made. After I threw all the soaked towels away, I grabbed the cup and carefully brought it back up to Yugyeom.

"Sorry for the long-" I looked up and saw that Yugyeom was sleeping. Setting the cup of water back on the dresser I spotted the medicine for Yugyeom. I checked the time on my phone, Yugyeom didn't have to take his medicine for another 2 hours. I looked around his plain room, he didn't have many things on his wall, just a calendar with some circled dates. I saw that he had a closet mirror. There was enough room to dance in... he dances?

I pulled my phone out and went to my playlist before looking back at Yugyeom to make sure that he wouldn't wake up. I smacked my head in stupidity after a while though because I brought my ear-buds. When I plugged them in I immediately began swaying to the music. I took one earbud out of my ear to hear for any coughs or rustling before continuing to dance slightly. 

I started with a simple 2-step and basic clockwork, moving my feet around the small area provided. I watched my feet through the mirror, looking for any mistakes. I made my movements a little faster moving up to a 4-step. I was so focused that I didn't see Yugyeom watching me with a slight smile. My blond hair flopped down on my forehead with every movement I made, moving my arms out so they wouldn't just be there doing nothing.

I heard a slight cough so I looked up and met Yugyeom's eyes. Out of breath, I smiled shyly and rubbed the back of my sweaty neck. I must have been dancing for about 30 minutes, going through all the routines I knew.

"How long were you watching?"

I watched him sit up through the mirror, I turned to help him. I checked his temperature with the back of my hand again before moving away for an answer.

"Since... ever?" he laughed, my jaw dropped. "Don't worry, though, you were great." 

"You dance too right?" the words came out of my mouth before I could process how stupid it was. I looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact, I saw the empty bowl of soup.

"Oh, I'll get rid of this..." I grabbed the bowl but Yugyeom shook his head and reached out for me. His hand was really warm, it made chills run down my back.

"Don't uh...." I watched him search for an answer. His already red cheeks turned brighter and his hand slid down my arm to rest on the bed. "Never mind..." I felt the awkwardness and turned again to put the bowl away. When I came back, Yugyeom was coughing.

I ran over to him and held the glass to his lips, hoping that he would be able to drink without choking. "Do you have any cough drops?" I asked, hoping that they would help a little with his throat, he couldn't take his medicine for another hour. He pointed to his desk with his unoccupied hand. 

I searched his desk carefully, I was scared that I could break it, even though I was nowhere near strong. I found a pile of the yellow wrappers before scooping them up and bringing them over to the sick man. I unwrapped one and held it out to him.

"Thanks," He said before sniffling. I watched him put the small purple object into his mouth. He smiled at me and yawned.

"You should sleep," I suggested, "I'll wake you up when you have to take your medicine."

"No... It's okay, I'll just wait, it won't be for a while-"

"Yugyeom, you're sick, you're going to sleep now close your eyes." I watched him follow directions, he even got under his covers and laid his head on his pillow. He was still sucking on the cough drop. "Wait, spit the cough drop out, I don't want yo to choke on it while you sleep." I gave him a tissue. I was really surprised when he just pit the cough drop out on the napkin. I threw it away in the bin while he drifted off to dream-land.

20 minutes passed and he was beginning to toss and turn. I thought that maybe he was just trying to find a comfy position but he started thrashing around violently.

"Yugyeom," I said, stilling his movements by setting my hands on his arms. I heard his pants and whimpers. I furrowed my brows and said his name a little louder, shaking him slightly.

"Yugyeom wake up, it's just a dream, it's not real." I kept repeating those words. 5 minutes passed and he finally woke up, tears fell from his eyes and I wiped the away gently. I helped him sit upright and handed him the water, knowing that his throat must burn. I watched him calm down when he looked around the familiar room. He took that water shakily.

"Mind telling me what your nightmare was about?" I brought the chair closer to his bed in an attempt to calm him down even more.

"Just... Nakoudo has those kinds of dreams right?" He stared at me with the water still in his hands.

I thought about it for a moment before remembering that Nakoudo used to get dreams of me leaving her, but now she gets them of Junior. I remember her going into denial every single time she has them.

"Did you have one of those dreams?" He nodded and closed his eyes, I hugged him out of reflex, knowing that the breakdown was going to come soon.

"Its okay Yugyeom, whoever was in your nightmare isn't going to leave you" Surprisingly, he didn't push me away like Nakoudo does, instead, he hugged me tighter and sobbed on my shoulder.

"C-can you call my sister?"

I pulled out my phone but then noticed that I didn't have her number. I looked around for his phone. I remembered that it was on his desk. "Hold on." I got up quickly and got his phone, bringing it back to him just as fast. I found her number and fumbled to press call.

"Hello?" Her voice came from the receiver.

"Tasukete, I had a dream..."

"Shit, Bambam, I have to go, make sure he doesn't do anything. And no matter what, Stay. With. Him." I knew the procedure. Yugyeom looked down and I saw fresh tears fall from his face.

"Yugyeom, it's okay, I'm here." I told him, hugging him again. His behavior changed and he started to push me away. I gritted my teeth when I realized that I had to act now or he would definitely do something bad.

I straddled his hips to keep his legs from kicking me off, I held his arms down to stop him from pushing me and I maneuvered my head so that my lips would meet his. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling his breathing and movements settle to a calm state. When he was breathing normally again, I opened my eyes to see him staring at me doubtfully. I stared back, determined to wipe the doubt away.

"Yugyeom, I'm here, I love you, it's okay."


	7. A Delayed Reaction?

I woke up the day after in Yugyeom's bed feeling like crap. Okay, it probably wasn't a good idea to kiss someone who was sick, let alone sleep in the same bed as them so they would calm down from realistic nightmares, but oh well, what's done is done. It wasn't completely bad either, his blankets were really warm and my back was pressed up against him. I got things over with and this has always been a moment I wanted to have. The only bad thing was that I was sick. So I take it back, I don't feel that crappy.

I turned in the bed and looked at Yugyeom's sleeping face, thankfully, he was a heavy sleeper I didn't even make him stir. I couldn't help but smile at how calm he is compared to how he was when he woke up last night because of the nightmare. I would have soaked in the moment a little more but I felt a cough find it's way to my throat so I got out of bed quickly and ran out of the room to get water once the coughing fit started. I ran down to the kitchen and scrambled to get water for my burning throat.

"Please tell me you did not get sick." Tasukete came from her room watching me gulp down the liquid. I finished the glass and held back another cough threatening to make its way from my throat.

"Nope..." I said despite my burning throat. I mentally face palmed remembering that she was a Matchmaker

"You're the most horrible liar in the whole world, even if I wasn't a Matchmaker I would probably know. Go sit on the couch, I'll make you some soup." He nodded her head towards the living room.

"But I can just go home, I've already stayed here long enough--"

"You stayed here because I told you to, and now you're staying here because you need to. That's that." She left no room for any other objections so I slowly walked over to the couch to lay down.

I have to admit, I did feel a little better when my back connected to the cushions. I was about to close my eyes when Yugyeom came down and practically had a panic attack.

"Oh no! I got you sick! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Tasukete! He needs soup!" Yugyeom was in total hysterics, feeling my forehead lightly, handing me napkins, and even ran to go get a cold cloth. I couldn't help but laugh at how worried he was. It was a bad mistake because I ended up coughing and it only made him worry more.

"Tasukete!" Yugyeom screeched, laying the damp fabric up to my forehead. I don't think I have a fever but it feels really good.

"Yugyeom calm the fuck down, Bambam is fine, he's not dying, I know you had an episode last night but it was about me right?" She walked in from the kitchen with a small bowl of reheated soup.

"But--"

"No butts, don't argue with me." He handed me the steaming bowl carefully after I sat up.

"So, what was it about this time?" She asked, pointedly to Yugyeom.

"Uhhh..." Yugyeom looked to me and hesitated.

"Oh come on, he was there to help you through it, it's fine to tell him." I was curious so I turned to him with the bowl close to my lips so I could take small sips.

"Fine," He pouted and began to retell his nightmare. "It wasn't about you only, these kidnappers took all of us to this underground hideout. There were a bunch of other guys with masks on, you know, typical ski masks, and they tied everyone up except for me. They put a knife in my hand and blindfolded me." He took a shaky breath and looked down at his hands. "Bambam was trying to wake me up during this part... So it seemed like I killed him first." He looked away with his hands balled into fists.

"Yugyeom I'm right here, perfectly fine." I set my opened hand on his clenched one gently.

"It was just your imagination Yugyeom, that's never going to happen," Tasukete added. I nodded in agreement before my phone rang

"Hello?" I spoke through the small microphone.

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul where are you? You better come home right now or-" I flinched away from the booming sound of my angry mothers voice. I shyly looked up at a confused Tasukete. "Uhh... I forgot to tell my mom that I was staying over..."

"Smooth, give me the phone." she rolled her eyes and put the speaker to her ear. I took this as a chance to finish my soup.

"Hello, Miss Bhuwakul. Your son, Kunpimook, has stayed over the night at his friend Yugyeom's house. When he came over I asked him to take care of Yugyeom since he was sick and I had to go off to work. Unfortunately, Kunpi got sick in the process and I kept him a while longer to give him soup." She paused for a moment to let my mom sink in the details. 

"Don't let him walk alone, thank you for informing me, Kunpi never tells me these things. Thank you for taking care of him as well. I hope he isn't a burden."

"Not at all, he can come over anytime Miss Bhuwakul, both Yugyeom and I enjoy his company."

"Well, that's nice then. Thank you again, good bye" The call ended and I was just glad that my mother wasn't that mad.

"Wow, that was the first time I ever used your first name, anyway, get anything you brought here, we'll leave soon if you're done." I nodded and stood up and looked at Yugyeom. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Yugyeom, it wasn't real, I'm still here see?" I hugged him tightly. He pushed me away and shook his head.

"I know but... it felt so real and if that actually happened... Never mind, let's get your stuff." I was expecting him to get up, hug me, then maybe he would give me a small kiss too but none of that came, I was left standing there while he started climbing up the stairs. "Bambam? Are you dizzy?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No, sorry." I quickly made my way to follow him.

"Well, that's weird... I always do that with Junior, it's Matchmaker thing." Nakoudo's voice came from the speaker after I told her about what happened earlier. "When and how did you do it? And what happened afterwards?" I checked to see if my door was locked before explaining.

"Okay, well, he was having one of those Matchmaker dreams, you know, like the ones you get."

"Did you kiss him while he was still in the dream?" She asked.

"No, I got him to wake up and helped him stop crying after a little bit, but he wanted to talk to his sister just to make sure, but Tasukete was busy and couldn't talk on the phone for long so she just told me to take care of him before hanging up." I kept stealing glances at the door, I didn't want anyone to come in on me talking about this stuff with Nakoudo.

"I'm guessing that he freaked out about that and began to push you away?"

"Yeah, he kept struggling and Tasukete said to make sure he doesn't move too much so I had no other choice but to sit on him and hold him down, and you know..."

"Just saying, but you didn't really have to kiss him" Oh god, I could feel her smirk through the phone.

"But he wouldn't calm down any other way!"

"You could have convinced him in a different way, like telling him what you like about him"

"He wouldn't have believed me if I did that" I sulked. I heard her laugh. "Don't laugh, it's not funny!"

"I just think it's cute! You're probably right because I think I know what happened. He was probably really surprised when you did that and Matchmakers don't have good control of their brain when they wake up, which is why we are always trying to push people away when we need them the most. Since his sister wasn't there for that one time, he must have had thoughts that his dream was real or something. The shock from the kiss and not being able to think straight probably made him lose memory of that."

"But the phone was on speaker and he heard his sister's voice, he knew that she was at work, he's the one who asked me to call her."

"Like I said, he didn't have a good thought process and couldn't control what he was thinking about so he must have mentally blacked out right before you kissed him."

"But that's not fair!"

"You can always just do it again. Your only other option is to wait for the memory to come back."

"Which will take how long?"

"Depending on how badly he took the dream, it could go from a week to a month. But on average between 2-3 weeks. That's just how long it takes me to remember what Junior does to calm me down." Of course, being the little pervert I am, I kept silent as a blush spread across my cheeks. She noticed my silence and screamed through the speaker "I'M STILL A VIRGIN! ALL HE DOES IS SHOWER ME WITH HUGS AND KISSES TILL I CALM DOWN." I couldn't help but laugh at a rarely flustered Nakoudo.

"Okay sorry sorry. But really, it's going to be awkward if I have to wait a whole month..."

"Did he take the dream that badly?!"

"He looked really sad when he told us about it and he was about to cry when he finished."

"Damn... Well, you have two options. You can either do it again or wait it out."

"Help me with the first?"


	8. Keep Trying

This is not fair. Nakoudo hasn't said anything about a plan for the past week but everyone except for Yugyeom, who is making up a test, is talking about something and leaving me out. They kept looking at me then whispering into someone's ear, the whisper was passed around the small huddle like a game of Telephone, except no one, screamed it out at the end so I never knew what they were talking about.

I came up with the conclusion that they are planning something to do with Yugyeom and me. Yeah, yeah, okay it's not the best conclusion but I can't really hear them so it's the only thing that came to mind.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I groaned walking back to the table from the lunch line. I left for about 10 minutes just to get some juice and they are still talking about the little plan.

"Bambam, you are one of the worst liars on earth, if I told you the plan, Yugyeom would find out like that" She snapped her fingers for emphasis and I pouted drinking more of the juice.

"No, I'm not! Jackson and Youngjae never know when I'm lying!" I crossed my arms like a child. I bet I looked like one considering I had the juice box.

"Bambam, Youngjae and Jackson are one of the three most gullible people I know, you're the third, just let us do everything."

"Wha-!"

"I'm not gullible!" The three of us said at the same time. Nakoudo looked at Mark, Jaebum, and Junior before the four of them looked at the three of us.

"Yes, you guys are." I threw my empty juice box at them.

"You are totally gullible" Yugyeom laughed when Nakoudo brought it up later that day, can I get another juice box? We were walking to the last period of the day and I was hoping that Yugyeom would answer the opposite of what he just did.

"Yugyeom! You were supposed to defend me and say that I wasn't gullible!" I slapped his shoulder gently. He just laughed, the way he laughs is so entertaining, he leans his head back and his shoulders move up in down. I saw his lips move more and I instantly knew what he was talking about.

"But you are, remember just 2 weeks ago, we told you there was-" I covered his mouth quickly, I did not need to be reminded of the time I went up to someone because I thought they were famous.

"But that's not fair, anyone of you would have fallen for that!" I swear, everyone is hating me today, what did I do? I crossed my arms for the second time that day. I bet I was starting to get frown lines from all this.

"Aww it's okay little Bammie" Nakoudo hugged me tightly. I was expecting it, she always did that when she teases me. Though, I didn't expect Yugyeom to hug me too.

"It's okay Bambam, being gullible is cute." I blushed and hid my face in my hands while the two Matchmakers laughed. I felt Nakoudo move away. When I peeked through my fingers I saw that Junior was the cause of it. Junior was always a jealous boyfriend. I didn't mind, though, I was still being hugged by Yugyeom, I could feel his chest heave up and down from laughing, and his hands were around my torso. Not to mention that his head was on my shoulder. I found myself almost, almost, whining when he let go so we could go into the classroom.

I did not whine.

I did not. Why is Nakoudo looking at me like I did something if I didn't whine?

Okay maybe I let out a little whine, but Yugyeom didn't hear it, he was too busy laughing. Right?

When we walked in I saw that there was a substitute, perfect time to switch seats around. Yugyeom was talking with the 2J and Markson couple while Nakoudo and Junior were talking to me.

"I can't believe you whined" was the first thing that came out of Nakoudo's mouth after approaching the empty seat next to me. I slumped in the one I was sitting in covering my face in embarrassment. I wish I wasn't wearing a long sleeve because the blush on my face made the room feel 100 degrees hotter.

"I didn't mean to! It just... came out?" Junior snickered and I'm sure that Nakoudo punched him in the arm because I heard him whine. and say something along the lines of 'Nakoudo I thought you loved me' I blushed even more and hid my face completely by setting it on the table.

"Bambam it's okay, Junior's just a pervert." I heard the humor in her voice and then a gentle slap. This time, Nakoudo was that one complaining that Junior didn't love her.

"Your guy's lovey-dovey actions aren't exactly helping me right now." I groaned from the inside of my arms before Nakoudo was about to counter to Junior's 'You did it first'.

"Okay, I know you're really desperate to be with Yugyeom but I'm trying my best! I can't see your string so I can't fix it or anything."

"But it's been a week already and I've been watching the 6 of you plan out something that's obviously not working." I felt constant poking on my back while I said that. I finally looked up to find Yugyeom standing right in front of me with a confused expression

"What's not working?" I opened my mouth to say something but my brain was failing me and I couldn't get anything out. I looked to Nakoudo for help.

"Bambam is just saying that he's lonely because he sees all of us being couples when he's still never had a relationship once." That is not what I wanted her to say. Yugyeom nodded and I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out what was happening. She practically just told him I'm a loner.

"Nakoudo~!" I hid my face again. I felt a hand on my head, petting me. I peeked up at the owner, he was wearing a plain blue buttoned up flannel. The ends of the sleeves were rolled up to form uneven cuffs but he pulled it off. Since his sleeves were rolled up slightly, I could see his bracelets. As my eyes trailed up to his face, Yugyeom smiled down at me.

"Don't worry Bammie," I blushed at the nickname, "You'll find someone soon"

'Can you hurry up and remember?' I wanted to say it out loud but of course, I didn't, instead I answered with a simple yeah and hid my face again, waiting for the bell to ring.

I was laying in bed thinking about how today was uneventful. It was filled with blushes, whines, and teasing, that's about it. I groaned and leaned back to lay on the bed I looked up at the ceiling wondering what I could do to make Yugyeom remember. I asked Nakoudo why we couldn't just tell him and she said that it would be like telling a kindergartner to read the bible, they wouldn't understand anything. A sudden vibration made me groan as I dug in the covers for my phone.

"Yeah?" I said, knowing it was Nakoudo, she would be the only person that would call me, anyone else would text.

"I just noticed something, we're making this all too complicated." I rose my eyebrow as Jackson's voice came through the speaker instead.

"Jackson, why are you-" I sat up.

"Bambam listen, you know how Nakoudo can't see or touch yours or Yugyeom's string?"

"Yes,"

"Well, Mark and I searched up online and read that if a Matchmaker is fixing a person's string, then their string momentarily shows, allowing any Matchmaker to manipulate or see. So why don't we just do that? Make Yugyeom fix someone's string?"

"Did you ask Nakoudo about it?" I said, it didn't seem right, I mean, Yugyeom is a put together, not a fixer, so I was thinking that it would turn out differently.

"Yeah, she said it was stupid but I didn't think it was, I mean, we could give it a shot right?"

"I don't know Jackson... I don't think it'll work if Nakoudo says it won't... She knows more about this stuff than we do so I think best to trust her.

"But Bambam! What do you have to lose? It's not like either of you are going to die, just give it a shot okay? Mark is even in on it."

"Really?"

"Yah! Bambam just agree!" Mark's voice came from the phone.

I thought about what Nakoudo would say if she said it was stupid it probably wasn't going to work... but Jackson was right, he didn't really have anything to lose.

"What's the plan?" I asked through the speaker.

Jackson started going over about how to trick a Matchmaker, by convincing yourself that what you're saying is true. He said that they would pretend he and Mark are in a fight, I brought up the fact that Nakoudo knows he and Mark would never fight, if they would, they would have done it a long time ago. Jackson said that he's really good at acting and I pointed out that Nakoudo was really good at catching onto something if there was even the slightest mistake and that he wasn't that good of an actor, and if Youngjae was in on it, then we would definitely get caught. Jackson then said that Youngjae would be able to keep his mouth shut and that it was only me, him and Mark.

"But doesn't Youngjae already know?"

"Bambam, are you trying to make everything all complicated? Just agree with me, it's not that complicated, Mark and I will pretend to be arguing and you come to get Yugyeom for help, at the same time, we tell Junior to ask Nakoudo to fix yours and Yugeyom's strings. And Nakoudo will do it because Junior asked her to."

"But Jackson-" I'm not the best actor and I know that you and Mark aren't really fighting' I wanted to say that but Jackson cut me off.

"Bambam!" I sighed, knowing that Jackson wouldn't accept anything but an agreement.

"Fine, I better not lose anything."

"You won't, promise"


	9. Eh?

Today was it, it was the day that Mark and Jackson would get in their 'big fight', this is our last chance to fool Nakoudo and Yugyeom. We've been preparing for it all week but nothing seems to be working. On Tuesday, they immediately put the plan into action by ignoring each other. In the morning when we got to school they wouldn't even greet each other when they got to school at different times. All of us know that they never walk to school alone. At lunch, that same day they sat next to each other but their backs were turned. I took a glance at Nakoudo and Yugyeom but neither of them seemed phased, it was like they didn't even notice.

Mark and Jackson didn't give up, though, on Wednesday they wouldn't even touch each other. When Jackson came to sit down at lunch, Mark would get up to throw something away then sit back down next to someone else, it was normally me or Yugyeom. Nakoudo and Yugyeom still continued to stay silent about the whole thing but Yugyeom wouldn't stop looking at Mark.

On Thursday, I was starting to doubt this plan was getting anywhere. Nakoudo wasn't one bit worried when Jackson just got up and walked to another table when Mark came. Yugyeom seemed a little concerned. I'm sure that Nakoudo caught on first thing and Yugyeom is just worried that he's failing something, they are Matchmakers after all. The confusing thing was that none of them confronted any of us about the plan so I was getting some mixed signals about whether they believe this or not.

I didn't know how today was going to go, Jackson and Mark never told me what they planned to do, they just said that they would act like they were mad at each other, whenever someone would ask what happened, Mark and Jackson would answer with "I don't like him anymore"

We were sitting in the last period of the day, at lunch, Nakoudo showed the slightest bit of being fooled when she asked Mark what happened. Jackson didn't sit at the table anymore, he was sitting with another group somewhere. Mark didn't answer, now Nakoudo was playing with her bracelets, which means she's thinking. Yugyeom looked nervous. I was even starting to think that Mark and Jackson weren't dating anymore. Junior looked at me and mouthed 'is this part of the plan?' I shrugged, turning back to look at Mark's broken expression and Jackson's guilty one.

They couldn't be that good at acting, I've seen them before, Mark and Jackson would never be able to pull this off. Especially Jackson.

"Mark-"

"Shut up Jackson" Mark's sharp reply shocked me. Did they take acting lessons?

"Mark just listen!" Jackson stood up from his chair dramatically, normally I would be laughing but they made it look so real. I glanced at Yugyeom and Nakoudo to see if they were going to interfere. Yugyeom looked slightly worried and I saw his eyes flash red a little. Mark and Jackson keep it up, the plan is almost complete!

"Jackson I said shut up" Mark looked out the window, ignoring the other male.

"Mark it wasn't my fault!"

"Really Jackson? It wasn't your fault?" Mark finally turned to look up at his boyfriend. "Last time I checked, people don't just kiss on accident!" Damn, they almost made me want to jump in and stop them from fighting.

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Jackson when the lips of two people touch that's considered kissing!" Mark said. I ran to Nakoudo, signaling Junior to tell her. I saw Yugyeom run towards the fighting couple.

"Guys!" Yugyeom yelled, going between them and pushing them apart. Just in time.

"Nakoudo, I think you should check it out," Junior whispered.

"So that's what it is huh?" Nakoudo said with a laugh. "Yugyeom, they aren't really mad at each other. This is a plan." Nakoudo crossed her legs and I gaped at her, she had a smirk on her face. I looked back at Yugyeom, Mark, and Jackson. The 'fighting' couple was sitting down again and Yugyeom didn't look so worried anymore.

"How did you figure out?"

"I had a feeling the whole time but I was sure right when Jackson said Mark's name for the first time. They call each other by their last names when they are mad at each other and Junior sucks a lying" I looked at Jackson, who resembled a kicked puppy. "Sorry Bam, we tried our best." He said. I frowned and sat down stubbornly in the chair. Jinyoung looked offended and Nakoudo kissed him in apology before saying it was true.

"It's okay I guess," I muttered under my breath. Nakoudo walked back to me and ruffled my hair. I shooed her away as Yugyeom came closer.

"What was this plan for?" I looked at Nakoudo so she could explain. She responded with an eye roll.

"Yugyeom, they want to know who's at the end of your string and they want me to help you get together with that person."

"But... that's impossible."

"They read online that when a Matchmaker is manipulating a string, their own string is shown and another Matchmaker can manipulate it. They were hoping you would 'fix'" She air quoted with her fingers, "their string and then I could fix yours. But I told them that it wouldn't work yet they went with it anyway." Jackson and Mark blushed in embarrassment, hiding in each other's arms, making Yugyeom laugh.

"I almost believed you guys!" Yugyeom cheered them on.

"Hey!" Jackson took his head out from Mark's arm, "You did believe us, you pushed us apart!"

"W-well..." Yugyeom trailed off.

"You can't tell when people are lying?" Nakoudo asked. I looked up at Yugyeom who blushed like mad.

"Not exactly, I can only tell if single people are lying... Once they are a couple, I believe every word they say." He looked down and muttered something that I couldn't hear. Nakoudo seemed to catch it though and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out lies soon, I'll find you, someone." She put a hand on his back for support.

"Promise"

The next day she invited all of us to her house again to play another game. This time, I knew she was trying to get Yugyeom and me to do something together, hopefully, it works. I got to her house after Junior. Figures. Youngjae and Jaebum came a few moments later with Mark and Jackson right behind them.

"Okay guys, you know what these are." She held up a cut-out heart with clear plastic in the center. I looked at it confused. Mark, Jaebum, Junior, and Youngjae were all blushing, Jackson started laughing. I looked back at Nakoudo.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just a prop for the game, I'll tell you the rules when the game starts."

"Jaebum, what is that?" I asked. He just blushed more and shook his head. I looked to Mark for answers but he did the same, Youngjae covered his cheeks and Junior was holding his forehead in mock disappointment, I saw the little smile he had, though. I finally looked at Jackson hoping he would give me answers since he seemed really excited about it.

"It's just a little plastic thing, nothing special really, but this game is really fun." This time, Mark was the one to face-palm. Still confused, I was dragged to a different room, leaving the 4 blushing guys and an overly happy Jackson alone.

"Bambam, you want to date Yugyeom right?" She asked me once the 5 were out of sight.

"Yeah... but-" She shoved a finger to my lips, I looked at it, then back at her, raising my eyebrow.

"No buts, you know I hate giving up and I know that's what you were about to say. Just trust me, don't question anything when Yugyeom is here, and follow everything I say okay?" She took her finger away from my lips and I nodded obediently. "Good, if you do all that you two will be together today for sure." She gave me a pat on the back.

The familiar chime of the doorbell told us that it was time to start the game.

"Okay, now that Yugyeom is here, get in a line." I watched Junior go to the left, Mark moved to his right, Jackson stood next to his boyfriend then dragged me next to him, Youngjae pushed Yugyeom next to me while Jaebum was at the end. I looked at Nakoudo, she nodded and I took a deep breath, waiting to see what she would say next.

"Okay, so, what you have to do, is move these hearts," She picked up one of the plastic heart cut outs, "and move them down the line if you get more than 7 I'll let you all sleep here during summer vacation."

"That's not a good enough prize, we need something better! You would already let us stay here if we asked." Jackson said Mark nudged him for being rude.

"Fine, I'll just get you all one thing that you want." Nakoudo rolled her eyes. "Oh, and you can only use your mouths to move them" I choked on my own spit, what? Is that why Mark, Jaebum and Youngjae were blushing? And why does Jackson like this game?! And why did Junior smile?!?! I looked at Nakoudo worriedly and she mouthed 'Trust me'.

Another deep breath.

"Okay, we'll start from this side." She gave a heart to Junior "Start!"

I watched Junior place the plastic on his lips and turn to Mark, who took it easily then turned to Jackson, I was secretly wishing it would stop right there but it kept going. I watched Jackson turn to me and I took another deep breath before leaning in. I closed my eyes so I didn't see the small plastic drop to the floor. I felt lips on mine and I immediately jumped back, wiping them.

I heard Mark and Junior laughing, I looked up from the floor and Yugyeom was trying to hold in a laugh. Jaebum and Youngjae were pointing at Jackson and me, reenacting what we did. I blushed and stood up again.

"Okay, okay, try again." I heard the waver in Nakoudo's voice since she was trying to hold in her laugh.

This time, Mark and Jackson accidently kissed. The round after that, I couldn't get the paper from Jackson. Nakoudo was laughing her ass off and I blushed even more.

"Okay, Yugyeom, Youngjae, and Jaebum haven't even gotten a chance to do this, we're starting from this side now." She offered Jaebum a plastic heart, who just gave her a fake smile.

"Nakoudo~ You know... We don't have to do this..." Nakoudo just shook her head.

"Start!" She said, shoving the plastic onto Jaebum's mouth. Youngjae took it with a little bit of trouble and Yugyeom tilted his head down to take it then turned to me. I kept my eyes open to watch the plastic heart. Thankfully, I saw it fall to the floor and no lips connected. Nakoudo coughed and glared at me.

At first, I was confused but I understood when Jaebum took the paper again and Youngjae took it a little easier this time.

When Yugyeom turned to me, I closed my eyes to make sure I would lean in no matter what. I didn't feel lips, though, I felt plastic. I opened my eyes and took the plastic best as I could and gave it to Jackson successfully. The third plastic had the same fate. My eyes shifted towards Nakoudo again who looked like she was concentrating hard on something.

The third time, I had the plastic on my lips for a while but it flew away. I leaned forward to catch it again but I didn't catch the heart, I caught a pair of lips. I felt him about to pull away but I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, and went on the tips of my toes to press our lips even more firmly together. I heard sighs of relief while arms wrapped around me.

Finally.

I smiled and backed away, Yugyeom was still hugging me loosely and my hands were still on his chest. When I looked up at him he was biting his lip as if he wanted to say something. I tilted my head to the side confused. He just shook his head and kissed me again. I blushed and closed my eyes tightly, smiling into the small kiss, when Jackson cheered with Youngjae. I felt Yugyeom smile into the kiss too when everyone joined in.

"About, time," Yugyeom said when he pulled away.


	10. Radio-o-o On

"It's going to be your one week anniversary with Yugyeom! You have to go out tomorrow!" Nakoudo's voice came through my phone, she was lecturing me about how one week anniversaries were important and I was going to have a great time.

"I know it's our one week anniversary and I know I'm going to have a great time, I just don't understand why we have to go out tomorrow, my mom wants to bring my siblings and me to the mall and get clothes."

"Tell your mom that you can get clothes any other day!"

"Nakoudo, you know I can't do that" My mother wasn't strict perse, but once she wants to do something, with her children, it's best not to change her plans.

"I'm sure Yugyeom really wants to celebrate it, romantic stuff is a Matchmaker's specialty!"

"Nakoudo, he could be busy too you don't- hold on." my phone vibrated, telling me I got a call. Checking it, I saw Yugyeom's name and a picture of him he took... When did he take that picture? Mentally scolding myself for being distracted by a small picture, I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" 

"Bambam, I was wondering, do you wanna go out tomorrow? It's uh... Kind of our one week anniversary and I just wanted to hang out." Well shit... I opened my mouth to respond but nothing would come out. "Bambam? It's okay if you--"

"N-no! It's okay! Where are you planning on going?" Okay, I'm fucked now, why did I say I would go?! I ran my hand through my hair and clenched my jaw.

"Bambam, I can tell you're lying. If you're busy we really don't have to go." I knew he was trying to sound sympathetic and understanding but all I heard was disappointment.

"I really want to go, but my mom wants to bring me to the mall tomorrow to go buy clothes and the last time I tried to change her plans I was scolded and she blamed me for doing all these things and-"

"Okay, I see you really want to go on a date tomorrow, I'll just meet you at the mall and hopefully I'll be able to steal you away from your mom." I breathed in trying to catch my breath. It was a good thing that he cut me off because taking fast really gets a person out of breath.

"Y-yeah" I managed to let out. Once he hung up I got back on my call with Nakoudo.

"I'm taking it Yugyeom called you and asked you out" I knew she couldn't see it but I pouted.

"Psh, no" Why do I bother lying to a Matchmaker that can tell whether a person is lying or not? I have no idea.

"Oh you liar, what did you say?" I didn't feel like explaining the whole conversation so I settled with tricking her.

"I'm going to the mall tomorrow with my mom." It wasn't a lie, I am going to the mall tomorrow, with my mom too, I just don't think that I'll be staying with her for the whole time. It's been a while since I was able to trick her like this.

"What?! You actually told him no?! I can't believe you actually-" Never being a good lair that would hold in his laugh so see how far it would go, I burst out laughing, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Nakoudo! Yugyeom is going to the mall too. He said he was going to..." I stopped laughing and immediately blushed remembering what he said, "Steal me from my mom..."

"Awww Yugyeom actually said that? So cute~! He will definitely be able to convince your mom, he's so nice and sweet and-"

"Is he my boyfriend or yours?" I asked teasingly, even though I was blushing like mad.

"You never talk about him! You get too flustered thinking about it."

"What are you talking about? No, I don't!" I said, taking advantage of the fact that she wouldn't see my face through a phone call.

"Oh yeah? Compliment him right now, he won't even hear you." I could picture the smirk on her lips.

"Well he's... tall and cute and... really nice" I stuttered. Stuffing my face in the pillow, hiding from who knows what.

"Ha! I told you! Junior's here, have fun on your date tomorrow, bye!" I heard a low boop telling me she hung up. Great, she left me alone to think about Yugyeom all by myself. I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow.

"So, Mrs.Bhuwakul, as thanks of my boyfriend taking care of me when I was sick that one day, I would like to take him out on a date, it's our anniversary. We're going to stay in the mall so you don't have to worry about us leaving and getting kidnapped somewhere." I listened to Yugyeom convince my mom from his side, he had his arm wrapped around my torso and he held me close to him like a teddy bear.

"Oh Yugyeom, you're such a nice boy! Kunpimook, if you had told me yesterday I would have helped you two go to a fancy restaurant! I would have paid for everything! Go you two! Go! Have fun on your date!" She ushered us away. I tripped over my own feet and felt my body fall.

"Careful!" Yugyeom said, catching me before my face connected to the tile flooring. My legs found out how to work and I stood up normally again.

"Thanks, Yugs," I said, taking his hand in mine, blushing faintly.

"See, you had nothing to worry about, you're mom agreed and it only took one explanation" he squeezed my hand before letting go briefly just to intertwine our fingers, making me blush a little more.

"I thought that she wouldn't let me go... because of me we're stuck in the mall" I pouted and looked down, he probably had a great plan for the date too.

"It's fine, there's still a lot of fun things to do! C'mon!" He smiled down at me and started walking faster, dragging me to the escalator, giving me a good chance to check him out.

He wasn't wearing anything fancy, wait, he knew we were going to the mall so there would be no reason for him to wear anything fancy, gosh brain work.

He was wearing a simple red-sleeved shirt that went down to half his forearms. Over that, he was wearing a black tee. I heard small clinking noises and noticed the two chain necklaces around his neck. Trailing my eyes up the pale skin, I looked at his styled hair. He must have used hairspray because it didn't move one bit and he was practically bouncing up and down. Sometimes I forget I'm older than this kid, but at times like these, I remember.

"Hey! Bambam! Yugyeom!" Youngjae's voice came out from nowhere. We both turned our heads to look at the black haired man. He was standing next to his boyfriend who was smiling at the knowingly while holding something behind his back.

"Oh, hey guys!" Yugyeom greeted kindly. I blushed when they looked down at our intertwined hands. I wasn't embarrassed, I just wasn't used to all of this. I squeezed Yugyeom's hand a little tighter.

"Are you guys on a date too?" Yugyeom asked, Youngjae nodded but then held a small box out to the both of us.

"What is that?" I asked curiously, taking the box. I looked at Yugyeom but he just shrugged.

"Nakoudo wanted to give this to you guys, I don't know what's in it but I'm sure it's nothing bad," Jaebum said, shrugging and walking away, taking his boyfriend with him. I looked at Yugyeom as if I was asking if we should open it now or later. He brought me to a small bench next to the window so I take that as a 'we should open it now'.

The box was simple, square, wooden, and polished with golden hinges. Yugyeom held it out to me and I opened it revealing 4 silver rings. Raising my eyebrow I looked at the note stuck in the top of the box.

'Yo! No, I'm not saying you guys should get married... yet anyway, we're still in high school. But I got you guys rings. I just thought that couple rings would be really cute and since you guys are such a cute couple, it would work out perfectly! I found them and thought of you guys, it matches your guys' style. If you don't like them you can just return them, the receipt is under this note. Have fun on your date!"

-Nakoudo

I took one of the rings out, it had a simple weave pattern all around. The silver strings perfectly shaped to form a basket looking effect, the second one was more complicated. It had a swirl pattern where the arches would be connected to the start of a new swirl, creating a tangled look, yet it was so organized. It was thicker than the other one and there was a carving of a flower on it too. We put both the rings on our right hands. They fit perfectly, not too tight that they would cut off circulation, and not too loose that they would fall off. He took my hand again and stood up after setting the box in his pocket.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we started walking again, still curious as to what he had planned.

"Just to the yogurt place, are you hungry? We could go somewhere else if you want." Now I know why Junior is always a jealous heap, I would want all this treatment to myself too. Smiling up at him, I shook my head and held onto his arm.

"I'm up for some yogurt." I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked, he slowed his pace so it would be more comfortable for me. I'm surprised at how open we are with our relationship, sure I love cuddling and hugging but I thought that there would be a permanent blush on my cheeks if we did that in public, but here we are with my head on his shoulder, walking through the mall. 

We've been dating for a week but I don't count school as a public place, no one really pays attention to our little group so I don't think anyone noticed a new couple. So to me, I felt like this is the first time I've gone on a date in public. Actually, even though it's sad to say, I never really had a boyfriend before Yugyeom, so this is my first ever date. I couldn't help but smile at how comfortable and nice it feels.

When we walked into the frozen yogurt place we were immediately handed sample cups by the lady standing by the entrance, thanking the woman, who seemed to be in her late 20's, I walked over to look at the different flavors.

"Oh, they have green tea," I said, filling the sample cup before sucking all the contents out. I let the cold dessert sit on my tongue before swallowing. Thinking for a moment, I looked for other flavors.

I saw Yugyeom doing the same thing, except he tried out a mint flavor. After trying out two more flavors, we settled with vanilla, red velvet, and mint, putting all three of them in one big cup. For toppings, we put some small strawberries, boba, and chocolate chips. Yugyeom paid, after arguing with me about it for about 2 minutes, and I grabbed two spoons. We both thanked the cashier and headed out, walking, talking, and eating.

An idea came to my head and I scooped up some mint yogurt on Yugyeom's side with a few chocolate chips and held it up to Yugyeom's mouth. He looked at me for a moment before opening his mouth and accepting the dairy treat. I smiled and ate my own scoop of the melted dessert.

I heard chiming behind us and looked back. The small train driving around the top floor was coming our way so I quickly pushed Yugyeom to the side and let the driver pass.

"Let's ride that," Yugyeom said with the plastic spoon in his mouth.

"Which cart do you want to sit in?" He asked when we got to the indoor train stop.

"Let's go to the one at the end," I said, pointing to red one in the back. "Are you sure you're going to fit? This is meant for little kids... and you're not exactly... little." I laughed walking to the cart nonetheless.

"I'll be fine, don't even worry about it," He said, sliding in easily. I sat across from him and noticed that it looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. He was able to sit up straight and our knees weren't awkwardly squished together. "See? You should trust me more, I am a Matchmaker, after all, I know what I'm doing." He said and scooped another spoonful of frozen yogurt.

"Okay oh, almighty Yugyeom" I laughed and opened my mouth for him to feed me. I closed my eyes waiting for the vanilla taste to reach my taste buds but I only got a minty splash along with the sweetness of a single chocolate chip. Chewing on the chocolate I pouted at Yugyeom. He just grinned at me and leaned in, pecked my lips, then moved away. I watched him swipe his tongue along them to taste the minty yogurt and I blushed.

"Sorry, I just always wanted to try that." He laughed and gave me an actual scoop of vanilla with boba and strawberries. The vanilla looked kind of pink and I realized that the red velvet yogurt melted and it's mingling with the other flavors, good for us, we were almost done.

By the time the small train ride ended, we were able to throw away the small cup and plastic spoons. I felt Yugyeom tug at my hand again and I let him drag me to our next destination, the candy shop.

"Are you trying to give me diabetes?" I joked, elbowing him a little.

"Maybe," He said with a slight smirk on his face as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "What do you want?" I browsed around, looking at the variety of sweets. I picked up two suckers, that weren't bigger than a fist, and held one out to Yugyeom. He happily took it and asked if I wanted anything else.

I looked around one more time at the chocolate covered nuts, gummy sweets, and sour strings before shaking my head. He nodded and paid for the colorful lollipops.

"Where to now?" I asked, opening the wrapper and enjoying the hardened sugar on a stick. Yugyeom put his in his front pocket gently, stick first.

"To the Japanese Lifestyle Store just to buy something. There's this one thing that I've always wanted to do..."

I looked up at him with the lollipop in my mouth, making my cheeks puff out a little from the lack of room. "Have you ever heard of the pocky game?" he looked down at me, making me blush and nod. The pocky game was where you both take an end of a pocky in your mouth and see how small you can get the pocky to be.

"I just wanted to play that... for fun you know. You don't have to" he said. I took the sucker out of my mouth to answer.

"I'll do it, it's not that bad," I said thinking about it, "It's just that- I mean, we are dating so isn't that... cheating?"

"But we aren't playing for real, so it's okay. I just wanna try it" Smiling, he continued to drag me like he's been doing practically the whole day.

When we finally got the pocky, we sat down at a small table at the food court and opened the package. He set a pocky stick in my mouth and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to take the other end. I didn't feel another weight on the opposite side, though, instead, the weight on my lips vanished. I felt Yugyeom's lips on mine and I opened my eyes only to see him retreating and stuffing the chocolate covered biscuit in his mouth cheerfully.

"Wha?" I said dumbfounded.

"I've always thought of doing that, your reaction was as cute as I hoped it would be." He smiled and set a pocky in my gaping mouth. Slowly closing it and tasting the chocolatey goodness, at last, I kicked him under the table gently.

"You tricked me." I pouted.

"But you liked it." He grinned cheekily. 

I sat quietly, not commenting since he was right. I felt my phone buzzing and I answered to my mom.

"Kunpi, we're leaving now, come bring Yugyeom, you two can continue the date when we get home." She said before hanging up in a snap. I looked at the phone for a while, processing what she just told me to do.

"Do you mind?" asked, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Nah, I still want to bring you somewhere."

I didn't notice that we spent so much time in the mall when we got out it was already 6, four hours in a mall can go by quickly.

After Yugyeom had dinner with my family, he got up to whisper something in my mother's ear. I saw her nod before waving at me. The next thing I knew I was walking hand in hand with Yugyeom to the park. The sun went down somewhere during dinner so I looked up at the night sky, looking at the twinkling lights of the stars.

"I thought this would be a nice way to end our date, going to the first place we met." He said and let go of my hand to pull out his phone and earbuds. I took the one he handed to me and set it in my ear a soft instrumental song played and I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft tune. I felt our fingers interlock again, I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder while we continued to walk in the direction of the park.

"You mean when you threw a ball and it connected to my face?" we laughed and lay on the grass looking up at the stars and listening to the musical tune that seemed to be on replay, not that I was complaining, it was a good song.

"You made today amazing, I don't know how you made the mall so memorable," I stated turning my head to look at him. He had his eyes closed and he opened his mouth to say something right as the song replayed for the 4th time.

"To me, you're the best of the best no one I ever had. I'll give you a gift so I won't regret~" his words came out in a tune that went along with the music. It didn't really make sense, but somehow, I knew exactly what he meant.

I tried to think of a way to respond. I knew I wanted to go along with the music like he did. Since it was the fourth time the song played, when I knew what I wanted to say, I waited for the beat to get softer and slower before opening my mouth, "Place me in your heart the way the night keeps the stars." I squeezed my hand and looked at him. "Your eyes and your smile, they melt me and make me more excited" at that moment he smiled and looked straight into my eyes, squeezing my hand again, my heart began pounding in my chest.

He waited a while, thinking of what to say next.

"If you're still not bored of me, I'll sing a song for you." He closed his eyes and sang, 

"Turn the Radio-o-o on, turn the Radio-o-o on~"


End file.
